User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. RE: History Hi Leon. Yeah, it was a surprise to me too, and my dad, who's supported Leicester since 1967. I don't know what happened, we just "clicked" at the beginning of April. We'd picked up 19 points from 28 games up to that point, and then we picked up 22 from our last 9. It was nice to end the season well for a change, and the last game especially was a party atmosphere. Next season we need to be much more consistent though, and spread our results throughout the season, but this year will have given us a huge boost with experience. I hope Arsenal do well next season, as they're the team I admire the most of the "big four". Sam Talk 18:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :"Squeaky bum time" is definitely the phrase I'd use too, but it's where you finish on the final day that counts. We just need to secure two important players now (Robert Huth and Esteban Cambiasso). With regards to the choice between Cech and Casillas, I know who I'd pick too: Cech any day of the week. He's still only 33 as well, so he's still in his prime. Sam Talk 18:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Add page about the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Boat Driver Thank you for the information. I have posted an article on the page you directed me to. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 02:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Yeah, because it totally isn't the bug filled editor's fault, I'm sorry for not adding the correct licensing names, but half the time that option never showed when I tried it, what do you expect me to do when I cannot go back and change it. CHRISwin7 (talk) 10:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hakuchou Why the hell do you keep deleting my edits what I have my own confirmed with a fucking hard work? Jomlini (talk) '17:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Not sure why you're contacting Leon Davis, he ain't the one reverting your edits, it's me. No vehicle reaches these speeds on the speedometers in GTA V (XboxOne/PS4/PC), also, please watch your language and attitude when speaking to other users. I didn't swear and shout at you when I had to revert your false implements. 17:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about this Leon. This user (above) seems to have confused me for you. He's edit warring and disputing without explanation, anymore reverting and foul language will probably require a block. Thank You. 17:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Monkeypolice you are a very rude person of deleting my hard work. Leon Davis, if you have a PC, download a real speedometer and try out Hakuchou and lift it up. I can prove you that it will go easily over 220 and in a super optimal road I have got over 300+ but this is really really hard when lifting. Please I beg, try that before doing anything to my account. And remember I think you both are from USA so remember I'm talking about KM/H not MP/H. Please try that speedometer script thing. And remember that the in game speedometer ( the physical) is not accurate and it stops when reaching the devices full speed. 'Jomlini (talk) 17:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok. So I confirmed to myself that I was not accidentally using any kind of tuning parts in it so I just got in the arena/hall street 160 mp/h. Do I have to post a video or something that you will believe me because you can't do it yourself? And after that I can post here that the Hakuchou is the most faster land vehicle in the whole game and it has the top speed of 160 mph. I can find the street name that you can yourself try in that street it is kinda optimal but not the best where I got 300 km/h and frankly I can't find the "300" road anymore. Jomlini (talk) 18:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Still not sure why you're telling Leon this, he isn't online and quite frankly isn't anything to do with this. 18:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Leon! So I think the time in there is somewhere about 18? So I think it is now your admin time? Ok, so there is the evidence of the hakuchou stuff, I think monkey hasn't seen them yet but I think this is enough "evidence" for you two (you can try this also by yourself if you have practiced) So I got 100% stock hakuchou go 160 mp/h by lifting in a bumpy road (it somehow makes the bike have a speed boost, like in double clutching, but it is totally legitimate) So thank god for Rockstar editor for this physical speedometer photo because Monkey was claiming that the "virtual" speedometer is totally different thing and somehow not legitimate though after a small research using rockstar editor free angle camera I have come to a conclusion that the speedometer is 100% synced to the "virtual" speed (by speedometer script). Here is the evidence: http://imgur.com/EaYEYMQ http://imgur.com/a/wh5HZ So is this enough, or do I have to really shoot a video when I buy a Hakuchou and without clipping do the "record" with speedometer and virtual speedometer? And if you really want I can but it is just waste of time because why I would have spent 4 hours to make you believe a hoax? What do you say? Jomlini (talk) 22:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Check also my user talk for more info. RE:Demotion Alright. Also, it was McJeff who advised me to open the vote 7 days ago, incase you haven't already been aware. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Probation Passed Camilo Flores has passed his probation period with a full set of yesses. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : Only 4 yesses. Isn't it required to be at least 5 yesses for a successful pass? I reverted it anyway, correct me if I'm wrong. 14:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Kyle P. Slater Hey, you know Kyle P. Slater, the "unseen" character that you can call, well, after I called him, I found his picture/portrait, so you can use it for Kyle P. Slater's page, though I don't know how to rip the image. :Image already existed under the idiotic Gay Military page which I have deleted and added the image to the right page. smurfy (coms) 04:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) User:Marec2 I'm sorry if I sound very rude, but the user did not only offend Andre, he did that to everyone in chat. In my (and Monk's too) opinion, 3 months block is too lenient, as he should be blocked forever. Though I'm not forcing you to block him for an unlimited period, I'm just asking to re-consider it. He clearly states that he will not be coming back, and he was annoying and rude in chat. See Andre's talk page, as I had uploaded a screenshot of the user throwing vulgarities in chat. Thanks, Leo, for reading this. MC (MyComputer) 19:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : Marcus just showed you what happened, I was offline at the moment. AndreEagle17 21:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Staff Hey Leo, Dan resigned and now we should prepare for a bureaucratic position. I was talking to Jamal and he said he is ready to do it, as Doc and Sam aren't interested on the next position. AndreEagle17 20:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I personally was actually going to say that I think Jamal is the most qualified user for the job. He has been here for 5 years, and has 15,000 edits and is generally a great, friendly user. I think if he makes a request he will get the job. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : I'm definitely not applying and I know CJJr hasn't been that active lately, but he'd still be entitled to apply. As far as next tiers to step up, I agree 558 would be next in line for the vacant Admin role. As for new patrollers, MarcusCheeKJ would probably be 1st on my list to shoulder-tap to apply. smurfy (coms) 22:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC)